


Elizabeth Cooper

by Sf251198



Series: From type one to ten [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sf251198/pseuds/Sf251198
Summary: "Be quiet" "Stand up straight" "Don't talk unless I say you do" "Remember Elizabeth, good girls only do what they're expected to" "Remember, what people thinks matters and you have to do the wright things so people think the best of this family"





	Elizabeth Cooper

Since I was born my family's name was all that matters, I wasn't a person, I wasn't a daughter, I only was a toy for my parents to show of how well I was raised so i have to forget everything I wanted so I could give a good image of what means to be a Cooper.

I was raised in a family in which I could never say what was really thinking, I was taught that I could only be happy if I behaved in a certain way but I knew that I didn't belong there, I had a secret and it was that when I was six I start to feel something weird in my back, it wasn't pain but it wasn't a great feeling, I didn't knew what was happening go me until a year latter when I was seven years old and i was sleeping I felt an unbearable pain, I stand in from of my closet mirror and saw something that I just could believe, I saw something that looked like a tattoo, it has the shape of a pair of wings, I was so scared but I knew that it was something that I couldn't tell anyone.

It wasn't hard to dress I a way that covered my back so for the next two years I lived terrified of what others might think about me.

Until one day something I didn't expect happened, I was having late dinner because I had to go to ballet class and my dad was watching TV when I heard something that got me shaking, some important person said that there was a group of people that could do some things that no normal people could do, I realized that I was one of them, I didn't knew what to do.  
That night I couldn't sleep, so I was awake in my room when I heard steps on the hallway to the stairs, I follow the noise and saw my mom on the phone  
\- Hi, yes, its Alice, no I'm okay, its about Elizabeth, yes I know, but… no I get it… you really think I don't know that… No I don't this k she knows, so you're saying I have to gave her to them?  
I didn't understand what my mom was talking about me with some stranger so somehow I think my mom knew about me and she wanted to give me to those persons who was looking for people like me so I ran to my room but I fell and my mom find out I was listening.  
\- Elizabeth?  
I tried to get to my room and close the door but my mom thinks faster so I just did nothing, she walked to me and I was terrified, I thought my own mom wanted me away, I started to cry and all she did was grab me by my wrist and took me to my room.  
\- Elizabeth please, lisent  
My own mom didn't want me.  
\- No, you want to gave me away with those people  
\- No, trust me, I don't  
\- But I heard you…  
I didn't knew if I wanted to belive her  
\- No, you misunderstood what I was trying to say  
\- Mom, what's going on? Am I one of those people with powers that they announce on TV?  
\- Yes Elizabeth, you are  
I was really shocked, I already knew that I was not normal, but somehow listening to my mom say it out loud made it feel real, part of me really believed that one day I would wake up without the wings on my back and everything would have been part of a dream.  
\- But, how?  
\- We don't know  
\- We, my dad knows too?  
\- No, he doesn't  
\- So the wings..?  
\- Wings?  
My mom looked confused and I realized that not even my mom knew everything  
I turn and lift the back of my shirt  
\- Elizabeth… Since when…  
\- Almost two years  
\- Why you didn't tell me?  
\- Sorry, I didn't knew what to do  
\- Look Elizabeth, there's no easy way to tell you this, bug you have to go  
\- What?  
\- It's for you…  
\- You don't want me here?  
\- Of course I want you here, you're my daughter  
\- Then why I have to go?  
\- Because I love you and I need you to be safe  
It was really weird for my mom to say things like that, I love my mom and I knew she love me but it was something that we didn't say  
\- Mom…  
I didn't want to go, even though I didn't like that much the way they treat me, they were my family, they loved me and I knew that they only wanted the best for me even when sometimes I couldn't understand what they were doing and I loved them.  
\- I know, but you're not safe here  
\- But, where?  
\- To Riverdale

So my mom helped me to pack my things and she told me that she couldn't go with me  
\- But I don't want to be alone  
\- You won't  
\- But I want to be with you  
\- Me too, but you can't  
\- And with who I'm going?  
\- With an old friend  
\- Who?  
\- You don't know him, but trust me, you'll be fine  
\- Mom?  
\- Yes honey?  
\- If… if you didn't knew about the wings, how did you know um one of them?  
\- Well, When you were five years old you asked for a puppy, but your father did not want to give it to you and you were very annoyed, for your birthday we took you to the zoo, we bought you an ice cream and we took you to see the tigers your favorites, there was a problem and by accident you fell To the cage, we did not know what to do, your father ran to get help and I stayed there, one of them was close to you and you growled and the tiger jumped to you, it scared me a lot but it did not hurt you, just played with you, I knew about why because y use to have a friend who could do what you can do with animals.  
\- So that's why we never go to the zoo or any other place with animals?  
\- Yes  
\- But how my dad doesn't know about this?  
\- Because I didn't tell him  
\- Why?  
She stopped packing my clothes and turned to me, bent down to see me in the eyes and told me  
\- Because I don't think that he would understand this, that he would understand you but you have to k ow that your dad loves you, he does and you have to remember that, sometimes its hard to understand what you don't know and sometimes when people don't know something they become afraid but that doesn't mean that he don't love you.  
\- Mom, do I really have to go  
\- Yes, I'm sorry  
\- Why?  
\- I wish I could give you something better, you deserve more  
\- Its okay mom, I'll be fine, right?  
And I wish I could belive myself  
\- Right, I love you Betty  
\- Betty?  
\- You used to ask me to call you that, you said Elizabeth was very boring  
\- I know but you said that you named me Elizabeth for a reason and that you didn't like Betty.  
\- I know but you really like it. I'll miss you  
\- Me too mom  
So without making any noise we got out of the house and went walking to a gas station near my house, when we arrive there it was almost four in the morning.  
\- Mom?  
\- Yes sweety  
\- If dad doesn't know about me, how you'll explain where I'll go?  
\- l don't know, but you don't have to worry about that, now, you will have to promise me that you'll behave well, he is a good person and i know he will take good care of you and I want you to promise that no matter what happens remember that I love you and that I always wanted the best for you  
\- I know mom  
It feel so unreal because i couldn't belive what was happening, there was a part of me that really thought this was a dream, I would wake up in my bed and everything would be the same as yesterday, it was until a van arrived and my mom put my bags in the trunk that I understood that what was happening was real, I wouldn't go back to my house, I would not see my parents again and I would not see my friends again and that's when I realized that my life changed and that I didn't like the way the things were going

\- Elizabeth, this is FP Jones, he is a friend from school, he's the one that will take care of you  
\- Hi, Elizabeth, I'm sorry you have to meet me in this circumstances, but I promise you will be fine with us  
\- Us?  
\- Yes, you'll live with me and my son  
\- Oh, okay  
I was feeling bad already and even if I really would not live alone I felt really lonely.  
\- Sweety, you have to go now  
\- Mom, I'll is you  
\- And I'll miss you. Take care of my baby  
\- Don't worry, Alice, I'll protect her like she's my own kid  
\- I know, I have to go, I love you honey  
\- I love you mom  
I saw my mom get in the car and disappear in the darkness of the nigh thinking that it might be the last time I ever see her, it was one of the worst memories I had.

\- Look, I know this must be hard but I…  
\- I know but thanks  
\- It's nothing, your mom is a good person and we were great friends, our families didn't let us contact each other after she left Riverdale with your for college but I won't forget all those years that we lived together and I know she would do the same for me since she also remembers it  
\- My mom lived in Riverdale too?  
\- Yes, I though that she told you, we used to live really close and we were really good friends  
\- And do you know why my mom make you take me with you?  
\- You don't know?  
\- I do, but I need to know what you do know  
He was silent for almost a minute and what I least expect was that he laughed, I did not understand that it was so much fun  
\- You're a smart girl aren't you? You talk just like your mom… Because you're a type one  
\- A what?  
\- So you don't know that?  
\- I know what I am, but I didn't know that there was a type  
\- Don't worry, I'll explain you  
And he explain me what a type was, how may types were and then he told me that his son was the same type as me.  
Also told me that even when they knew about us they did not understand how we did it and why it happened, in fact no one knew what the limits were that our powers had or if in fact they had limits.  
The rest of the way I was so tired that I just slept and when I woke up it was like nine in the morning, we had breakfast and we continued until we arrived in a small town about eleven.  
We arrive at a trailer park named Sunnyside almost twenty minutes latter  
\- I'm sorry this is not as big as your house and I know that with Alice you were accustomed to having certain luxuries that I'm sorry here will not be possible, but I hope that ... well you can understand that ... I don't think I'll be able to give you more  
\- Don't worry, it's fine, thanks  
\- And Elizabeth, I know you don't know me, but I consider your mom as part of my family so I hope if you're okay with that, for me to be a friend for you, I know it shouldn't be easy for you to be alone and I want you to know that it does not have to be like this  
\- Thanks Mr Jones  
\- Please call me FP

At the trailer he told me that since he didn't knew I was coming he needed to make some space for me  
\- Don't worry, you'll be in son's room  
\- But, where will he sleep?  
\- In my bed, I can take the couch, don't worry, I'll be fine there  
\- Okay… what about school, do I have to keep taking class  
\- Yes, that's something you can't scape from, but don't worry, you'll go to school with my son  
\- And where is he?  
\- I called before we arrived and told him to get some food, I hope you like burgers  
\- Yes, it's great, I'm starving  
There was a knock in the door and he ran to open it  
\- Sorry, I couldn't open the door  
\- Its okay, so, Jughead she's Elizabeth, she'll live with us because she don't have a place to go  
\- Oh, hi, I'm Jughead  
\- Hi, I'm Betty  
\- Jug, Betty will sleep in your room  
\- But dad..  
\- You'll have my bed  
\- But…  
\- It's fine, she needs somewhere to sleep and I she's our guest, so she can't sleep in the couch  
\- Okay dad  
\- Sorry I'm causing you troubles  
\- Is no trouble for me to sleep in the couch, now you have to eat and I have to go to work, Jughead take Betty to walk around, so she can know the place  
\- Okay dad  
And he left, I didn't knew what to say or do, so I turn to apologize about me sleeping in his bed but before a I could talk he said  
\- So you're a type one like me?  
\- Yes  
\- How old are you?  
\- Nine, and you?  
\- Eleven, what can you do?  
\- I'm not sure, my mom told me that I can talk to animals but I'm not sure how and I have this  
So I turn and lift my shirt so he could see my back  
\- I don't know how buy your dad told me that I could fly with them if I want to  
\- They're beautiful  
\- You think so?  
\- Yes, I've never seen something like that  
\- Thanks, what about you?  
\- Me?  
\- What can you do?  
\- Oh, I can talk to animals too, I can also know what others are thinking and I can control water  
\- So you know what I'm thinking?  
\- I can't control it yet  
\- And how did you find out?  
\- Its kind of a funny story but I'll just say that I went fishing with my dad  
And we laugh, I start to feel better  
\- Okay… hmm, Jughead?  
\- What?  
\- It's just that I'm hungry and I just smelled those burgers  
\- Oh, sure, eat  
So we ate and when we finished he took me to walk in the town  
He told me that because Riverdale was a small town it was really safe for us to walk alone, at least in the daylight  
\- I'm sorry I have to sleep in your bed  
\- No it's okay, I'll be fine but why are you not at home?  
\- Because my mom said that it was dangerous for me to stay in the city but I'm not sure why, so you and your dad live alone?  
\- Yes, its only me and my dad, I had a sister, but she's gone  
\- Gone?  
\- It's a long story and if I'm sincere it's not something I'd like to tell  
I realized that whatever happened was not easy for him and that made him very sad  
\- It's, okay, you don't have to tell me  
\- Thanks  
So we talk and talk until we realized it was getting dark  
\- We should go back  
\- Yeah, we should  
When we arrived FP was waiting  
\- Hi, you guys had fun?  
\- We just walk dad  
\- Relax, I know. Now Betty, I'll drive you to school tomorrow and see what we can do to get you in, I ask your mom for your papers and she told me that she'll send it as soon as she can  
\- So I'll go to school here  
\- Like I told you, something you can't scape from, now dinner is ready so eat and go to sleep, I have to go do some things for work, so don't wait up for me  
\- Bye dad  
\- Bye Jughead, Betty

 

\- So what do you want to do?  
\- what?  
\- It's only seven, so if you want we could watch a movie  
\- Okay, which movie?  
\- I don't know, what do you like?  
So after fifteen minutes of asking each other what movie we should watch we ended with a Disney one. After that we eat what FP left for us and he show me his room  
It was small, but I liked it, there was some books, posters of videogames and movies on the walls, there was a desk with some notebooks and a camera on top of what seams to be an old scrapbook  
\- It's small, I know  
\- No, it's okay, I like it  
\- Really?  
\- Yes, I like the posters  
\- Thanks, you'll sleep here, you can see what you want, except for those notebooks and the scrapbook  
\- Okay  
\- Okay, goodnight Betty  
\- Goodnight Jughead

The next morning I woke up with a nock on the door and FP's voice  
\- Betty, breakfast is ready, we'll go when you're ready  
\- Okay, thanks  
So I dress with some of the clothes that my mom packed for me and went out of the room  
\- Good morning Betty  
\- Good morning Jughead  
\- Ready for school?  
\- I'm not sure, I don't like to be the new kid  
\- Don't worry, Jughead will be there and if you need something you can ask someone to call me  
\- Sure, thanks  
\- Now eat, we have to be there before so we can talk to the principal  
\- Okay  
We arrive twenty minutes before the bell rang and went to talk to the principal  
\- Hi, I'm here to see the principal  
\- You have an appointment?  
\- Yes, I called earlier and said that I would be here  
\- And your name is?  
\- Jones, Forsythe Jones  
\- Okay Mr Jones, he's waiting for you

 

\- Okay Betty, it's done, wait here so they give you your class schedule and tell you where is your classroom  
\- Don't worry dad, I'll take care of her  
\- I know you will, I have to go but I will come for you when you finish classes  
\- Okay dad

\- Elizabeth Cooper?  
\- Yes? I'm Elizabeth Cooper  
\- Your schedule, do you need that I show you where is your classroom?  
I didn't have any idea of how I was supposed to find my classroom but I knew that I would not give the best picture arriving to my classroom of the hand of a teacher  
\- No I'll be fine, thanks  
\- Are you sure?  
\- I can take her  
\- Mr Jones should not you be in your own classroom?  
\- I'll be there, I ask the teacher if I could be late so I could help Betty to get to her classroom  
\- Okay, take her, but go directly to your classroom after  
\- Sure

 

\- Thanks but you don't have to do it  
\- No, but I want to, I like you Betty, you're different from what I was expecting  
\- What?  
\- My dad told me about you when he went for you, he told me that your mom was rich, so I thought you were some spoiled doll… sorry about that but I'm not sorry that I was wrong, people in this school don't like me because I live in a trailer, they think I'm less than them because of that but you don't care because you live with us  
\- No, I care, I care because I know that you don't have much but you don't mind sharing all you have with me, I like you too Jughead  
\- Thanks Betty, your classroom is here, mine is there next to the stairs, it's almost time for class so you should go  
\- Okay, bye, thanks Jughead  
After that I don't really know what I was thinking and I kiss him on the chick, he blushed, he looked really cute and funny at the same time but I went to the classroom before he could see that I was just as red as him

The teacher make me write my name on the board and make me work with a girl so I could get help without interrupting his. When it was time to eat I wait for Jughead in his classroom's door and went together to the cafeteria, since then I start waiting for him every day.

It wasn't that bad, I still miss my mom but now I didn't fell that lonely, I still wanted to be back at my house but I knew I couldn't.  
FP and Jughead were good persons and I like them, my mom told me that I could trust them so I did, I missed her more than anything and I had hope that I would see her again.

One day when I was waiting for Jughead I heard someone walking to me.  
\- Hi, are you looking for someone?  
It was a boy who looked older that me and I figure that it was in the same class as Jughead  
\- Hi, yes, I'm waiting for Jughead  
\- That freak? Are you his friend?  
I remembered that Jughead told me that people didn't like him but I didn't understand what he was talking about, I liked him and I could understand why someone could no like him, but I get it, he was right, my mom is rich so I only had the best, people liked me and I think it was for me but after hear what people think about Jughead I realize that some people just liked what I had and not me.  
And I didn't liked it.  
\- Yes, he is my friend, you have a problem with that?  
\- Is he paying you to… wait why did I said that, if he don't have money for decent clothes he don't have money to buy friends  
\- Yes, he don't pay me for being his friend because he doesn't have to, how much do you pay your friends? You have to pay much if they have to be all the time with you  
\- Listen you little…  
He grabbed my wrist  
\- Let her go Chuck  
I turn and Jughead was walking to the door, Chuck pull me so he was in from of Jughead and I was behind him  
\- What if I don't want to?  
\- Just let her go, do whatever you want to me but don't touch her  
\- Whatever I want?  
I didn't want him to get hurt because of me.  
\- Wait, no… Jug…  
So he let me go and walk to where Jughead was, he hit him and ran away when he saw the teacher coming.  
\- Forsythe?, What are you doing on the floor?  
I didn't knew if it was okay or if I should have told the teacher who did this to him and I was about to say something when someone else talked.  
\- Someone hit him  
\- Did you see who Cheryl?  
\- It was Chuck  
\- Again? Are you okay Forsythe?  
\- I think so, hey Betty, what color is my eye?  
\- Blue, wait… I think…  
\- What?  
I saw something red and rise my had to touch it and he moved his head, it was blood.  
\- Jug, I think that's blood  
\- Cheryl, can you help him get with the nurse, I have to go with the principal  
\- Sure, ill take him  
And she left  
\- Look Cheryl, you don't have to…  
\- I know, but I'll do it  
\- Why? Its not like you like me  
\- I don't know you, that's different, but I do not like Chuck  
\- Okay  
\- I'll go with you  
\- You don't have to  
\- But I want to  
\- Yes, sure, hurry, we have class after this and I need time to eat

I feel really bad, someone hit him because of me.  
\- I'm really sorry Jughead, it was my fault, I shouldn't…  
\- No, he just hates me  
\- But I…  
\- Look Betty, I'm fine  
\- But your eye…  
\- Its not that bad  
\- Its bleeding  
\- Okay it hurts, but not that much. I'm fine, I just couldn't let him hurt you, I like you Betty… you're the only friend I have…  
\- But..  
\- No, don't feel bad, it east your fault  
\- Okay  
\- Cheryl, thanks for the help but you can go now  
\- Its okay, I don't have anywhere else to go  
\- You said that you have to go to eat  
\- Yes, but I don't have someone to eat with  
\- So what?  
\- You want to eat with us?  
\- Isn't it obvious?  
\- No it isn't  
\- What Jughead? Are you angry with me?  
\- Yes  
\- What's going on Jughead?  
\- Why don't you ask miss I'm better than you because I'm rich?  
\- I think you're talking about Jason  
\- Its the same  
\- No it isn't, I know he's not the best with most people but I'm not him so you can't judge me for him, I haven't done nothing to you and I just didn't want to eat alone but if ylj slnt want to its fine I'll go  
\- No, wait… Sorry, you're right, you're not your brother  
\- Thanks, Can I eat with you then?  
\- Sure

So after that we start to hang out with her, she had a brother named Jason, they liked each other but he had a lot of friends that Cheryl didn't like because no one was good with her or with most of the kids, Cheryl was always alone because she scared everyone else, so like us she didn't have any friends.

We became really close, a year latter we went to her house, we were walking when some guy try to take Cheryl with him, we try to help her, but he hit Jughead and was about to hit me when he just stood still, let go of Cheryl and walked away  
\- What was that?  
\- I don't know, Cheryl, are you okay?  
\- Yes, I'm fine, you need to go  
\- What?  
\- Cheryl, are you okay?  
\- No, I'm sorry I just…  
\- That was you, right?  
\- Betts?  
\- That was you? You told him to go away?  
\- I…  
\- You are one of us  
\- What?  
\- Don't worry, we are like you  
\- You are?  
\- Yes, so you can what? Read minds?  
\- Yes and I can make them do what I want, but I can't control it and sometimes I just can't  
\- I can do it too and I can't control it too  
\- And you Betty?  
\- I can fly, or I think I can, I've never tried  
\- Wait, you can fly, why you haven't tried?  
\- It's dangerous, what if someone sees me? And even if I'm in a place where no one can see me, I don't know how to  
\- And someone knows, I mean besides you two?  
\- My father, does Jason knows?  
\- No, he doesn't  
\- So you can't control it too?  
\- No, but I want to, it can be really dangerous if I don't  
\- I've never think about it  
\- Yes, she's right, I think we should learn how but we need somewhere so no on a could see us  
\- We can go to my house, its big enough so nobody can see us and we can help you  
\- But..  
\- Betts, she's right, we have to learn, what if something make your wings appear and someone sees them?  
\- Okay, but you'll have to show me too  
\- Show you what?  
\- I've never seen you control water  
\- That sounds fair  
\- Okay then, let's go

It took four day for me to learn how make my wings appear and another ten days so I could fly properly, it took only three hours for Jughead to move water from a glass to other and two days to make Cheryl talk to us with her mind.  
The talking to animals was easier, we got to talk to Cheryl's cat in less than an hour.

We went almost every day to her house, we learn together how to control our powers and a year after that we were able to use them however we wanted to.

One day we were walking to her house when we saw someone walking to us, I was about to say that he looked kind of suspicious when  
\- Guys, we have to run  
\- Why?  
\- What happened Cheryl?  
\- That guy is following us, he'll try to take us with him, I'll make him go away but we have to go  
So we just ran away, we entered the forest to sweetwater river and I told them that we had to hide, so we hide in some bushes and Jughead sent a text to his dad.  
After some time of hiding there we check if he was still there  
\- I don't think that he knew about us, I mean he knew what we were but he didn't knew what we can do  
\- Yeah, you're right  
\- My dad says that hell be here in ten minutes, we have to go back to the street so he can find us  
We waited for FP for like thirty minutes  
\- Hey, sorry I took so long, are you okay?  
\- Yes dad, we're fine, but I think they know about us now  
\- How do you know that and why are you saying this in front of Cheryl?  
\- Cheryl is like us dad, it's too long to explain but someone tried to take us and Cheryl make him go away  
\- Okay, we have to go  
\- But dad, we can't let Cheryl here, she helped us  
\- I know, but what would her parents think about this?  
\- I don't think they'll notice, not when Jason is around, I love my brother but my parents don't see me the way they see Jason  
\- Dad, we have to take her, she's like us  
\- Okay, Cheryl, we'll take you to your house and I want you to pack all you can, everything, we'll come for you in a couple of hours, okay?  
\- Don't worry, I'll be ready

So we pack our things and went back for Cheryl  
\- Cheryl, are you sure about this?  
\- I don't know, but I'm really sure I can't be here any more  
\- Okay, so dad, where are we going?  
\- There's some people we need to see, I didn't want this to happened but I think it'll have to be this way.  
\- Its okay dad, its not your fault  
\- No Jughead, it is  
\- Dad?  
I stared to feel dizzy  
\- I love you Jughead  
Everything was blurry  
\- Dad?  
\- My head stared to hurts  
\- What's going on?  
I feel numb  
\- Sorry kids  
And it all became black.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language so sorry if I write something wrong
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Archie comics or characters


End file.
